¿Técnico o Arma?
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: Shinigami les asigna a Maka y a Soul la misión de averiguar si sus hijos son técnicos o armas. Lástima que éste no supiese lo difícil que les sería averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo.

–Diálogo de personajes– –_Pensamientos_–

**Advertencia:** No he leído hasta el final el manga, por lo que seguramente pueden haber personajes y ocasiones que difieran con el manga. Disculpen, pero pido su comprensión. Gracias.

* * *

"**¿Técnico o Arma?"**

–Maldición, ¿dónde se habrá metido ahora?– murmuraba molesto mientras revisaba cada pasillo y aula de Shibusen –Podían perderse en cualquier lugar, pero tenían que escoger perderse precisamente en el lugar más grande y complejo de Death City– refunfuñaba mientras entraba al aula de Luna Creciente.

Al entrar en el aula no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver a Sid allí dentro, lo que sí fue sorpresa fue verlo haciendo flexiones apoyado en el borde de la mesa; no recordaba que Sid, siendo un zombie, se preocupara por mantenerse en forma.

–¡Ah! ¡Soul! No te había visto– saludó Sid al ver como éste se detenía bajo el marco de la puerta. Dejó sus ejercicios para otro momento y se sacudió el inexistente polvo en su ropa antes de acercarse a Soul.

–Sid-sensei, ¿ha visto a Maya por algún lado?– preguntó directamente. Ya llevaba casi una hora buscándola y realmente se estaba cansando.

–¿A Maya-chan?– dijo mientras pensaba en donde podía haberla visto aquel día –Creo que la vi entrando al despacho de Shinigami-sama– murmuró más para sí que para Soul, quien tan sólo al escucharlo había ahogado un grito de sorpresa y estupefacción y había salido corriendo hacia el despacho del director de Shibusen.

–_¿En el despacho de Shinigami-sama? Agh... ¿Quién me mandó a ser padre?_– se preguntaba mientras cruzaba veloz los pasillos intentando llegar antes de que su hija cometiera una locura.

Sin avisar antes abrió de golpe la puerta y corrió a través del pasillo techado con filosas hojas de guillotinas. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver claramente una mancha negra a lo lejos y se dio cuenta que Shinigami estaba dentro de la habitación, pero fuera del espejo. Maldijo mentalmente el momento en que perdió de vista a ese par.

Llegó al final de corredor y se adentró a la habitación a gran velocidad. Al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, sólo pudo chocar su palma con la mitad de su cara y decir unos cuantos improperios y balbuceos que no se lograron entender.

Frente a sus ojos rubí se desarrollaba la escena la escena más _melosa_ que pudiera imaginar. Shinigami mantenía extendidas sus dos gigantescas manos-guantes y sobre ellas se encontraba sentada cómodamente Maya mientras posaba sus manitas a los costados de la blanca máscara de él y depositaba un tierno beso sobre lo que sería la mejilla de Shinigami.

–¿Cómo estás, Soul-kun?– preguntó el director de Shibusen sin apartarse de la pequeña hija de él, quien ahora abrazaba amorosamente su brazo.

–Con que aquí estabas– dijo él obviando la pregunta del Shinigami, como siempre lo hacía, mientras se acercaba a ambos ocupantes de la habitación. Recién en ese momento, la pequeña se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre.

–¡Daddy!– exclamó ella efusivamente sin despegarse del Shinigami.

Soul sonrió ante la palabra de su hija y posó su mano sobre los blancos cabellos cortos de ella, desordenándolos cariñosamente. Él, al ser originario de Inglaterra, quiso que sus hijos supieran hablar su lengua natal. Obviamente Maya era muy pequeña para retener muchas palabras, pero con las pocas que sabía siempre lograba subirle el ánimo.

–Maya-chan, ¿cuál es mi nombre?– preguntó juguetonamente el Shinigami, mientras reposaba a la niña sobre una de sus manos para dejar libre la otra.

–Shi-ni-ga-mi-sa-ma– pronunció ella con dificultad, pero sonriendo infantilmente al sentir uno de los grandes dedos de él posándose sobre la punta de su nariz.

–Debe de sentirse alagado, Shinigami-sama. Generalmente pronuncia mal las palabras, especialmente los nombres– escucharon a sus espaldas en conjunto con un par de pasos acercándose al centro de la habitación.

Soul, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada, se volteó al reconocer a la voz de Maka. Sonrió al ver al niño en brazos de ella, su viva imagen a excepción del cabello; rubio platinado, mezcla del suyo propio con el de Maka. A su lado caminaba despreocupadamente Stein dándole vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza. En un principio se extrañó que no viniera fumando, pero al ver a Maka dedujo que ella se lo prohibió estando cerca del niño. Esa Maka nunca cambiaría, pensó.

Sin apuro, cruzaron la habitación hasta que quedaron junto al Shinigami y Soul, quien sonrió al ver como su pequeño hijo escondía el rostro en el pecho de su madre para no verlo a la cara. Seguramente debía de pensar que él se enojaría con él por haber escapado así de su lado, pero aunque a él, y a muchos, le costara creer, Soul entendía la curiosidad de niño –el mismo aún la poseía– por lo que no estaba molesto con él por ello.

–Maka-chan, que bueno es verte por aquí– saludó Shinigami mientras dejaba a la pequeña hija de ésta en brazos de su padre –Stein, es bueno saber que llegaste con bien– dijo mirando al profesor de Shibusen.

–Bueno, creo que es mejor ir al grano, ¿no cree, Shinigami-sama?– dijo el nombrado, sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro y volviéndolo a guardar al sentir la mirada fulminante de Maka sobre él.

–Siempre tan astuto Stein, pero debemos esperar a un par de invitados más– respondió él. Justo en ese momento, un par de pasos se escucharon nuevamente a sus espaldas y cuando se volvieron para esperar a ver quiénes eran, éstos ya estaban frente a ellos.

–Un gusto verlos a todos juntos tan simétricamente– saludó Kid levantando a la misma altura ambas manos a forma de saludo.

Junto a él estaba Patty, quien abrazó a Maka efusivamente, casi ahogando en el camino al hijo de ésta que permanecía aferrado a ella. Tras un ahogado ruego del niño, Patty captó lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó inmediatamente, pidiendo disculpas aunque por su tono de voz se entendía que no entendía el porqué debía disculparse, pero igual lo hacía.

–Siempre pensando en la simetría, ¿no?– dijo Soul a Kid, quien obvió la respuesta y se paró junto a Stein para no arruinar la simetría.

–¿Cómo estuvo el parto? ¿Cómo está Chrona?– preguntó Maka con preocupación al recordar las palabras de su amiga al contarle que estaba embarazada de gemelos. "_Son gemelos, no sé cómo manejarlo"_ fueron sus exactas palabras.

–Todo salió bien, Chrona ahora está en casa con Liz y los gemelos. Gemelos... ¡nada más simétrico!– exclamó feliz Kid pensando en el _hermoso regalo de un par de hijos __simétricos_.

Todos lo vieron ya sin preocupación por su desorden obsesivo-compulsivo por la simetría, sólo suspiraron pensando en qué le vio Chrona como para enamorarse de él. Escucharon un pequeño carraspeo de Shinigami, quien intentaba llamar su atención para comenzar con el motivo de su llamado.

–Bien, ya que están todos aquí les comunicaré el motivo de mi llamado– dijo él separándose del grupo para que todos pudiesen verlo con claridad. Aquello provocó un grito ahogado de Kid, quien hizo a todos notar que su padre había roto la simetría. Los demás, excepto Patty que estaba riéndose, prefirieron ignorarlo.

–Maka-chan, Soul-kun– llamó a ambos ex–estudiantes de Shibusen –¿Saben ya si Soul-chan o Maya-chan son armas o técnicos?– preguntó señalando a ambos niños.

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada y Maka no pudo ocultar un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos. Si bien estaba al tanto que sus hijos sí lo sabían, éstos no se los había querido decir a ninguno de los dos, por más que insistieran. Muy dentro de sí, ella sabía que en algún momento Shinigami preguntaría por ello, debido a su condición de futuros estudiantes de Shibusen, pero lamentablemente no tenía aún la respuesta y sus hijos no querían dársela aún.

–Nosotros no, pero ellos sí– se adelantó Soul apuntando a sus hijos, como si estuviese pensando exactamente lo mismo que Maka.

–Pero Soul-chan apenas tiene tres años, ¿cómo podría saberlo ya? Y más aún Maya-chan si ella recién cumplió dos– preguntó Patty acariciando los cabellos claros del pequeño clon de Soul.

–Eso varía dependiendo de la persona, pero piensa que tú también supiste que era arma desde muy pequeña– le respondió Kid, tras haber superado su crisis debido a la asimetría del grupo.

–Pero si ellos no nos quieren decir, ¿cómo sabremos entonces?– preguntó Maka al director de Shibusen, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

–Muy fácil– interrumpió Stein dándole vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza –Los diseccionamos– dijo sonriendo macabramente, sacando un bisturí de quién sabe dónde y acercándose acechadoramente a ambos niños.

Sin embargo, lo único que logró fue que el pequeño Soul se abrazara aún más fuerte a su madre, temblando y emitiendo pequeños y agudos gritos ahogados de terror, y que Maya comenzara a llorar sonoramente, cayendo sentada al piso tras librarse de los brazos de Soul.

–Mira lo que lograste– le espetó molesto Soul tomando a su pequeña hija en brazos en un vano intento por que dejara de llorar.

Soul –el pequeño–, al escuchar el llanto de su hermana, se bajó aún temblando de los brazos de Maka y se acercó a su padre. Debido a que le llegaba apenas un poco más debajo de la rodilla, tuvo que tironear del pantalón de él y al alzar su cabecita para descubrir su rostro, estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba con claras intenciones de tomar en brazos a su hermana.

Al notar sus intenciones, Soul arrodilló y le entregó a su pequeña hermana. El pequeño Soul era media cabeza más alto que Maya, por lo que al recibirla en sus brazos, la apoyó con cuidado sobre el suelo y esperó a que ella se dignara a mirarlo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, Soul sonrió de forma juguetona y acto seguido le plantó un lametón en su frente.

Tanto Patty como Kid no pudieron evitar retener la respiración, pensando en que aquello sólo empeoraría la situación, pero al ver como la niña reía feliz y dejaba de llorar, dejaron salir un suspiro aliviado. Acto seguido, Patty invitó a ambos niños a jugar con ella en el patio de Shibusen, susurrándoles además que así podrían estar lejos de Stein. Ambos aceptaron gustosos.

Al ver salir a los niños y a Patty de la habitación, volvieron a prestar total atención a las palabras del Shinigami.

–Bien, ahora que no están los niños podemos hablar más a gusto– puntualizó Stein sacando el cigarro que traía en el bolsillo.

–Maka, Soul– llamó el padre de Kid, sin utilizar el usual sufijo en sus nombres –Últimamente no hay misiones tan vitales y riesgosas para un Death Scythe y una técnico de su nivel, por lo que me gustaría pedirles que investigaran si sus hijos son armas o técnicos. Tómenlo si quieren como una misión, pero tienen un plazo indefinido– dijo con un tono entre serio y relajado, muy característico de él.

–Sí– respondió Maka, acostumbrada a decir aquello cada vez que se les asignaba una nueva misión con Soul como compañero –Pero, si aquel era el motivo por el cual nos llamó, ¿por qué vinieron Kid, Patty y Stein-sensei?– preguntó sin entender la razón de su presencia, si aquello les concernía sólo a Soul y a ella.

–Yo vine para informar a Shinigami-sama sobre mi regreso a Shibusen como maestro– informó Stein lanzando tranquilamente el humo de cigarro hacia el techo.

–Y Kid-kun vino a mostrarme las fotos de mis preciosos nietos– agregó Shinigami mientras posaba una de sus gigantescas manos-guantes sobre la cabeza de su hijo, a lo cual éste le alegó que lo estaba despeinando y por ello estaba rompiendo su casi perfecta simetría.

Maka y Soul asintieron y se despidieron de todos los presentes antes de abandonar el lugar. Mientras caminaban a través del largo pasillo techado con hojas de guillotinas pensaban en la "misión" que les había asignado el Shinigami. No sabían cómo iban a lograrlo, pero sólo tenían una cosa segura. Como se trataba de sus hijos, _aquello iba a ser __muy__ difícil._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo.

–Diálogo de personajes– –_Pensamientos_–

**Advertencia:** No he leído hasta el final el manga, por lo que seguramente pueden haber personajes y ocasiones que difieran con el manga. Disculpen, pero pido su comprensión. Gracias.

**Aclaraciones: **(*) la sangre de técnico es la sangre que no es de arma. Así de simple.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos sus RR. Estoy escribiendo esto a las una de la madrugada, por lo que en el próximo capítulo nombraré uno por uno a los que me dejaron un lindo RR para agradecérselos más personalmente. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. (Creo que salió más largo)

* * *

"**¿Técnico o Arma?"**

No tardaron en encontrar a Patty con sus hijos. No sabían cómo era posible que Patty los mantuviese entretenidos tanto tiempo, pero como no querían ahondar más en el tema por cierto temor a descubrir cosas que preferirían mantener en secreto, atribuían aquella virtud de Patty a su ya muy conocida personalidad infantil.

Se detuvieron un momento bajo el umbral de la entrada de Shibusen a contemplar la escena frente a sus ojos. El sol resplandecía y sonreía tal y como siempre lo hacía, Patty enseñaba a Soul y a Maya a derrotar a una jirafa de papel y unas sombras se divisaban a lo lejos; una por cielo y otra por tierra. Instintivamente ambos se pusieron en guardia y se acercaron a sus hijos.

–¡Maka!– reconocieron fácilmente la voz de Kim desde lo alto y tras unos pocos segundos pudieron ver nítidamente la silueta de Ox caminando con Harvar despreocupadamente, pero con una postura firme. Bajaron la guardia, pero no por completo. Las misiones los mantenían alertas hasta del más mínimo movimiento.

–Soul, Maka, tanto tiempo– saludó Harvar alzando la mano al tiempo que se detenía junto a Ox a esperar a Kim y a Jacqueline que se encontraban descendiendo en picada a gran velocidad.

–Parece que esa última misión los mantuvo bastante ocupados por un tiempo, ¿no?– preguntó Soul con una nota de burla oculta tras esa indiferencia y genialidad que solía mostrar.

–Bastante, pero al parecer ustedes no estuvieron menos ocupados que nosotros. Ese par debe requerir mucha atención– contestó Ox lanzando una mirada analítica a Patty y a ambos infantes, los cuales no notaron ni su llegada ya que la jirafa los mantenía demasiado entretenidos.

No necesitaron palabras para responder aquella pregunta indirecta. Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro cansino, pero sus rostros no reflejaban arrepentimiento alguno. Es más, la expresión de Maka era la de una típica madre, desbordando amor y paciencia, mientras que la de Soul era más de orgullo. Para él, sus hijos eran su mayor orgullo.

Antes de poder decir algo, Kim y Jacqueline aterrizaron junto a ellos y ésta última asumió su forma humana al notar que Kim ya tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Ambas saludaron a Maka y a Soul y se unieron a la conversación que éstos mantenían con Ox y Harvar.

–Saben, ya hemos entregado nuestro informe a Shinigami-sama mediante el espejo, por lo que tenemos tiempo de sobra para ponernos al corriente con lo que ha ocurrido en Death City durante nuestra ausencia. ¿Nos acompañan a tomar un café al DeathBucks?– invitó Kim con una nota alegre en su voz, mientras era abrazada por la cintura por Ox.

–Nos encantaría, pero los niños...– no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Patty se había acercado a ellos sin que la notaran –dejó a los niños ocupados peleando contra la jirafa de papel– y había posado una mano sobre su hombro atrayendo su atención.

–Tranquila Maka, yo puedo encargarme de ellos. Los llevaré a casa para que conozcan a los gemelos– ofreció Patty alegremente –Además, tú sabes que a Soul-chan le encantará ver a Chrona y Maya-chan no dejará en paz a Liz– agregó, intentando convencer por todos los medios a Maka para que dejara a los niños a su cuidado.

Maka intercambió una mirada preocupada con Soul. Siendo sincera, realmente no se sentía segura confiándole a Patty lo más preciado que tenía. La infantilidad de la pistola le hacía dudar sobre su capacidad de mantener lejos de riesgos a sus niños, pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos haciéndole ver tan cruelmente que ella –y seguramente también Soul– no la consideraba apta para tener niños a su cargo.

Antes de poder siquiera sopesar la opción con Soul por medio de una silenciosa charla de miradas, una voz ajena al grupo frente a la entrada de Shibusen atrajo su atención y, de por medio, calmó a la intranquila madre.

–Si te hace estar más tranquila, estaré al pendiente de lo que haga Patty– ofreció Kid mientras salía desde el interior de Shibusen, sin rastros de asimetría además de las tres líneas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Al verlo tan arreglado, un pensamiento general cruzó por las mentes de todos –excepto de Patty–: Se debió haber pasado por lo menos diez minutos frente al espejo arreglándose para no ser asimétrico.

Ante la oferta, la expresión de preocupación disminuyó en el rostro de la técnico. Aquellas palabras realmente la calmaron, aunque la obsesión por la simetría de Kid la preocupó unos segundos, recordó que en la misma casa –o mejor dicho mansión– se encontraba Liz, quien pararía cualquier tontería de Patty o ataque obsesivo de Kid.

–Gracias, iremos por ellos antes del anochecer– prometió Maka sonriendo ampliamente al notar que podría pasar una agradable tarde con sus amigos sin tener que escuchar los habituales berrinches de Soul o los llantos de Maya. No es que no los soportase, pero un día de descanso le iba de maravilla.

Tras despedirse de ambos pequeños, los cuales aceptaron encantados un día en la _gigantesca _mansiónde Kid, y recordarles que no debían estresar a Liz o a Chrona –ambos rieron ante el comentario– ambos grupos se dirigieron hacia distintos destinos, tomando caminos opuestos.

El grupo conformado por técnicos y armas no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino: el DeathBucks. El lugar no estaba lleno, pero había un número considerable de gente, casi todos adultos jóvenes o derechamente adolescentes. Tardaron unos minutos en encontrar una mesa, pero lograron hallar una mesa al fondo la cual generalmente se encontraba ocupada por estudiantes de Shibusen que leían o hacían algún trabajo escrito. Harvar y Kim tomaron los pedidos de cada uno y fueron al mesón a ordenar y recibir sus cafés, mientras los demás comenzaron a charlar esperando sus órdenes.

–Saben, durante nuestra misión nos encontramos con Black Star y con Tsubaki-chan– comentó Ox jugueteando con una servilleta que había encontrado sobre la mesa.

–¿Sí? ¿Y saben cuándo volverán? ¿Dónde estaba Dark Star?– preguntó Maka con evidente felicidad al tener noticias de sus amigos, a los cuales había visto por última vez hacía unos dos meses atrás.

–En orden: Sí, nos dijeron que pasarían por aquí más o menos en un mes y Dark Star estaba en casa de los padres de Tsubaki– respondió Jacqueline al tiempo que bajaba por orden cada dedo que había alzado anteriormente para enumerar las preguntas de Maka.

Maka suspiró aliviada. Sabía que Soul no lo aceptaría en público, apenas y lo aceptaba –sin que él se diera cuenta– frente a ella, pero ambos habían estado muy preocupados debido a la constante incertidumbre sobre en dónde estarían sus amigos y en qué condiciones estarían. Saber eso la calmaba y estaba segura que a Soul también.

–Apuesto a que Black Star está igual que siempre. Aún no sé cómo Tsubaki lo soporta– dijo Soul con aparente burla hacia su amigo. No obstante, Maka notó como sus músculos estaban relajados y no tensados como estaban cuando Ox comentó su encuentro con Black Star y Tsubaki.

–Para ti estará igual, su actitud no ha cambiado mucho, pero ha madurado– dijo Harvar llegando con Kim, ambos cargando como podían todos los cafés que habían ordenado.

Con ayuda de Jacqueline, repartieron los cafés respectivos para cada uno y se sentaron en las sillas que sobraban. Al mismo tiempo todos tomaron el primer sorbo de café y sintieron sus lenguas arder. El clima era agradable, no muy fresco ni muy caluroso, por lo que la temperatura del café les pareció altísima y más de uno lo demostró abiertamente.

Tras lograr calmar el ardor de sus lenguas –tuvieron que conseguir unos vasos con agua helada– esperaron pacientemente a que la temperatura de sus cafés disminuyeran para no correr riesgo de volver a quemarse. Mientras tanto, continuaron conversando tranquilamente contemplando de vez en cuando el paisaje al interior del local.

–¿Cómo han estado las misiones últimamente en Shibusen?– preguntó Kim luego de contar con lujo de detalles el resultado de su misión en conjunto con Ox y Harvar.

–Pues, para los estudiantes han estado bien– comenzó Maka, pero casi al instante Soul la interrumpió.

–Pero para nosotros han estado totalmente aburridas. Últimamente no pasa nada tan importante como para que un Death Scythe como yo vaya a encargarse– dijo arrogantemente, recibiendo un Maka Chop que tenía el claro mensaje de _No seas tan arrogante _inscrito en él.

–En todo caso, ¿qué hacían en Shibusen hoy? No creo que fueran a dar una vuelta para saludar con el par de hijos que tienen– cuestionó Harvar.

Soul ya tenía la impresión que por allí iba el tema al momento en que Kim preguntó sobre las misiones en Shibusen, pero no le tomó mucha importancia al hecho por lo que en pocas palabras les explicó su encuentro con Shinigami y la "misión" que se les había sido encomendada.

–Vaya, con lo poco que conozco a ese par puedo decirles que va a ser bastante más difícil de lo que Shinigami-sama pueda pensar– dijo Ox tras haber escuchado el breve relato.

–Y más de lo que ustedes puedan llegar a pensar– murmuró molesto Soul al tiempo que tomaba otro sorbo de café, el cual se había logrado enfriar un poco, pero de todos modos estaba demasiado caliente –Soul es terco como él solo. En eso se parece a Maka– agregó con maldad. A pesar de que habían pasado los años, molestar a Maka era aún su pasatiempo favorito.

Ésta, muy molesta, no le dio un merecido Maka Chop. No porque le diera pena –puede que sea su esposo, pero pena casi nunca le daba– pero por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que tenía razón. Ella era terca como mula y eso a veces era una virtud o un gran defecto.

–Y Maya-chan ve a Soul-chan como una especie de superhéroe, por lo que si él se niega a decirnos, ella tampoco lo hará. Hace todo lo que él hace– agregó Maka tragándose su orgullo y resistiéndose a pegarle a Soul.

La mesa se sumió en un silencio fácil de romper debido al ruido de las otras mesas, pero todos parecían más concentrados en sus propios pensamientos que en hablar. Soul y Maka ya tenían un par de ideas en mente para realizar su "misión", pero unas cuantas más no les harían mal, en especial pensando en que, a pesar de su corta edad, el pequeño Soul era mucho más astuto de lo que demostraba.

Ox, Harvar, Kim y Jacqueline se sumieron en sus mentes intentando idear algún plan que pudiese ayudar a ambos padres a completar su misión. No era que les influyera mucho, pero nunca antes habían escuchado de una misión así –generalmente los niños revelaban su condición– y al ver que tenían la posibilidad de idear alguna estrategia que logre burlar el ingenio de un par de infantes –cosa que sabían que no sería tan fácil como se esperaría– para lograr revelar su sangre de arma o técnico(*) les atraía intensamente, especialmente a Ox. Rápidamente ingeniaron distintos planes que esperaban que tuviesen éxito con los pequeños Evans.

–Podrían intentar asustarlos– propuso Jacqueline, pensando en que si alguno fuese un arma se convertiría para defenderse.

–Mejor llévenlos con Stein. Con sus amenazas poco sutiles bastará– dijo Ox al tiempo que Harvar asentía, apoyando la idea del técnico.

–Quizás pueda convencer a Ángela que nos ayude. He visto su progreso y créanme que ahora es una bruja hecha y derecha, quitándole la maldad claro– propuso Kim sonriendo, recordando cuanto había crecido la niña hasta convertirse en la bella joven que era ahora.

Tanto Maka como Soul escucharon atentos cada propuesta, las cuales llegaron hasta casi unas quince y escogieron las mejores para ponerlas a prueba con sus hijos. El resto de la tarde se la dedicaron a idear planes y aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos, los cuales insistían en aportar aunque sea con el más mínimo gesto ya que tenían mucho tiempo libre. Debido a la cantidad de horas que pasaron dentro el local, cada uno terminó tomando casi cuatro tazas de café y cuando se detuvieron a tomar un descanso y ordenar otra ronda de cafés, Maka notó que ya había anochecido.

Soul y Maka se levantaron rápidamente y se disculparon por abandonarlos tan repentinamente. Kim los tranquilizó diciéndoles que entendían, pero que mañana iban a pasar por su casa después de almuerzo para comenzar con sus planes. Éstos asintieron, pagaron su parte y se fueron a buscar la moto de Soul para llegar más rápido a la mansión de Kid.

–_No me quiero ni imaginar lo que hicieron mientras estábamos con los demás_– pensó Soul, dándose rápidamente una idea del suplicio que debió soportar Liz, agregándole a su ya diaria ración de tonterías de Patty y obsesión de Kid, un par de niños de no más de cuatro años dando vueltas por allí, haciéndole todo tipo de maldades.

Mientras, Maka comenzaba a extrañar el calor de sus niños. No obstante, dejó momentáneamente de lado esos pensamientos para concentrarse en la dura tarea que comenzaría desde el día de mañana.

–_Todo se reducirá a nuestro ingenio_– pensó resignada al saber que estaban limitados a emplear planes ingeniosos que los ayudasen a completar exitosamente su misión. _No sabía lo largo que sería el día siguiente._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo.

–Diálogo de personajes– –_Pensamientos_–

**Advertencia:** No he leído hasta el final el manga, por lo que seguramente pueden haber personajes y ocasiones que difieran con el manga. Disculpen, pero pido su comprensión. Gracias.

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí les va el tercer capítulo de este fic (es más cortito que los otros, me disculpo por ello). Para ser mi primer fic de Soul Eater me está yendo bastante bien y por eso agradezco a todos los que leen y en especial a los que me dejan bellos reviews que me animan a seguir con la historia. Aclaro inmediatamente: _Dark Star __sí__ es hijo de Tsubaki y Black Star_. Bueno, agradezco por dejarme reviews a:

**Chrona-chan; xxXDark Sakura UchihaXxx; ; kuchiki_rukia_ichi; Koriitah; Camiluchan; babu_buba; Nupp; soulevans-fan; Suigin Walker**

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"**¿Técnico o Arma?"**

Cuando divisaron a lo lejos la gran mansión de Kid, Soul percibió con total claridad la impaciencia de Maka por llegar. Para él, Maka era un libro abierto y, por ello, incluso el más mínimo, insignificante e imperceptible movimiento o gesto de parte de ella le avisaba a Soul si estaba bien, mal, alegre, triste, preocupada o relajada. La conocía mejor que ella misma.

No tardaron en llegar a la entrada y estacionar la moto junto a la gran puerta –simétrica por supuesto– que permitía la entrada a la mansión de increíble tamaño. Mientras Soul aseguraba la moto, Maka ya había llamado a la puerta y rápidamente ambos escucharon pasos apresurados desde el otro lado. En menos de unos segundos, Liz apareció tal y como Soul se la imaginaba y Maka rezaba por que no sucediera: su rostro lucía pálido, profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos se marcaban, su cabello ligeramente revuelto y se notaba a leguas que estaba agotada.

–¡Maka!– exclamó al tiempo que la abrazaba llorando –¡Gracias a Dios que llegaste!– aquellas palabras supusieron un total alivio para la pistola, pero una gran culpabilidad en la técnico.

Soul, ignorando a Liz, se adentró sin permiso a la mansión y esperó a que Maka lo siguiera. Con un simple gesto de cabeza, Maka le dio a entender que se tardaría un poco –debía consolar a Liz– por lo que se adelantara a buscar a los niños. Soul asintió sin muchas ganas.

Caminó distraídamente, atravesando pasillos y cruzando varias habitaciones. No tardó en notar que todo estaba muy simétrico, cosa que lo mareó. Sin detenerse a observar mucho, se adentró en la mansión en busca del jardín trasero, donde seguramente estaban Patty y sus hijos jugando. No obstante, antes de que pudiese saber incluso donde se encontraba –nunca había estado en ese pasillo– escuchó los gritos desesperados de Kid.

–¡Chrona!– lo escuchó gritar.

Pensando en lo peor, se apresuró a correr hacia la fuente del grito. No tardó en localizar una gran puerta de caoba –tan simétrica como todo lo demás de la mansión– y entró sin siquiera llamar.

–¡¿Qué sucede?!– preguntó alarmado y con el corazón latiendo furiosamente, debido al gran esfuerzo que requirió correr a tal velocidad. Sin embargo, no se encontró con nada peligroso, sino con un Kid histérico y una Chrona asustada.

–¡Chrona! ¡Las cunas están totalmente asimétricas!– exclamó horrorizado Kid, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y tomando una gran regla de madera que estaba escondida en un estante –¡Mira! La cuna de Akira está dos centímetros más lejos de la cama que la de Koji– puntualizó Kid tomando las medidas necesarias para argumentar a su favor.

–D-Disculpa, es que n-no sé cómo lidiar con las c-cunas– contestó en un susurro Chrona tapándose hasta la nariz con las mantas, intentando ocultarse de la mirada obsesiva de Kid.

Kid, aparentemente sin tomarle mucha importancia a su esposa, se dedicó a arreglar la _desastrosa asimetría_ de las cunas de sus hijos _totalmente simétricos_. Con regla en mano, movió ligeramente la cuna de Akira hacia la cama, intentando eliminar esos dos centímetros de diferencia con la cuna de su gemelo, pero cada vez que movía la cuna sólo lograba que la inclinación de ésta estuviese un centímetro fuera de lugar.

–¡No puedo arreglar esta horrible asimetría! ¡No sirvo para nada! ¡Soy un cerdo! ¡Mátenme! ¡Mátenme ahora!– rogaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre el suelo y golpeándolo con su puño derecho.

–N-No digas es-eso– le murmuraba Chrona desde la cama –T-Tú no e-eres un ce-cerdo y sí si-sirves para mu-muchas c-cosas Kid-kun. N-No como yo– intentaba animarlo con sus palabras, pero eso sólo lograba deprimirla a ella.

–Chrona– susurró Kid con lágrimas en los ojos –¡Mi Chrona! ¡Puede que no seas simétrica, pero tus palabras siempre me animan!– exclamó ya recuperado y abrazando a Chrona, de cierta forma que no rompiera la simetría de la escena.

–Disculpen que interrumpa, pero...– dijo carraspeando Soul, desviando ligeramente la mirada de tan _extraña y melosa_ escena –...¿saben dónde están Soul y Maya? Ya nos tenemos que ir– dijo sin aún ver a la pareja.

Debido a que había apartado, no notó como Chrona se tensó al momento de escuchar sus palabras. Kid contempló a su esposa y luego a Soul y dejó escapar un suspiro. Prefería no contar lo sucedido aquella tarde, porque, además de tomar mucho tiempo, era demasiado traumático para él relatarlo. Demasiada asimetría junta.

–Hace rato estaban con Patty en la cocina preparándose algo para comer– dijo Kid señalando con ambas manos en qué dirección estaba la cocina –la cual Soul ya conocía– para no perder su simetría.

Al escuchar la palabra "cocina", diversas imágenes vinieron a la mente de Soul, perturbándolo y preocupándolo: cuchillos, tenedores, objetos corto punzantes, tijeras, _más cuchillos_.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Soul abandonó la habitación y recorrió los pasillos y cruzó las habitaciones que recordaba debía cruzar para llegar a la cocina –estaba al otro lado de la mansión–. Corrió rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente y amenazando con salírsele por la boca de puro terror. Él sabía que no debió de haberle confiado a Patty sus hijos, sabía que algo así podía pasar, y se regañó mentalmente por haber cometido ese error. Mientras corría, se pasaba todas las películas habidas y por haber, esperando que ninguno de sus temores se hiciera realidad. En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba frente a la cocina y, al ver lo que había allí, debió de sujetarse del marco de la puerta para no caerse.

–¿Dónde estabas, Soul?– preguntó Maka sentada sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, con Maya sobre sus piernas.

–Seguramente se perdió dentro de la mansión– opinó Liz tomando un sorbo de té, mientras sostenía con fuerza una correa que traía Patty atada al cuello.

Soul no pudo moverse o cambiar su expresión de sorpresa. Sintió como el pequeño Soul se abrazaba a su pierna y, por pura costumbre, se agachó un poco para que su mano alcanzara los cabellos platinados de su hijo para desordenarlos cariñosamente. Su rostro parecía ido, pero finalmente logró salir del trance y dejarse caer apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta. Su clon pequeño inmediatamente se colgó a su cuello con un posesivo abrazo.

–¿Pasa algo, Soul?– preguntó Maka alzando una ceja. Soul sólo negó y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, como burlándose de sí mismo. Nadie más que él entendió el porqué de la aparición repentina de aquella mueca.

–¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide– dijo Maka, más para sí que para los demás –Soul, tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que los niños le revelaron a Patty su secreto– informó. Sin embargo, antes que Soul pudiese siquiera procesar lo dicho, Maka continuó –La mala es que se rehúsa a decírnoslo– dijo con desánimo.

–¡Nunca lo diré! ¡Nunca~~~!– exclamó la nombrada energéticamente. Soul supo entonces para qué era la correa.

–Pero yo sé cómo pueden descubrirlo– dijo Liz, ya estando enterada de la situación gracias a Maka –Al parecer, Patty lo supo porque ella actúa como niña, por lo que Soul-chan y Maya-chan confiaron en ella sólo porque así seguiría siendo un "secreto de niños". Entonces, consigan a un amigo de ellos y seguramente él lo sabrá– dijo, antes de tirar una vez más de la correa de Patty, evitando así que se acercara a unas tijeras que había junto al lavaplatos.

Tanto Maka como Soul intercambiaron una mirada de duda antes de posar sus ojos en el niño –o niña en caso de Maka– que tenían sobre ellos. Ambos sabían que ellos eran muy pequeños para andar solos por las calles de Death City, por lo que era poco probable que tuviesen algún amigo de su edad. Sin embargo, una fugaz idea pasó por la mente de ambos padres y sus ojos se iluminaron debido a la ilusión de una misión fácil y rápida.

_Dark Star_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer** y **Advertencias** applied._

**Aclaraciones: **(*) Sis es una abreviación de _Sister_ que significa _Hermana_ en inglés. Bro es una abreviación de _Brother_ que significa _Hermano_ en inglés. Aa~~~h, la influencia que tiene Soul en sus pequeños e inocentes hijos :)

**N/A:** Un capítulo más, el cual escribí especialmente para nuestros queridos niños :) Espero que sea de su agrado y agradezco una vez más por dejarme reviews a:

**Kohri-chan; Chrona-chan; xxXDark Sakura UchihaXxx; babu_buba; SoulEvans-Fan; kuchiki_rukia_ichi**

Y también a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas (de eso último no estoy segura xD) y en especial a quienes me han agregado a autores favoritos.

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"**¿Técnico o Arma?"**

Despertó, como siempre, antes que su esposo. Se levantó con cuidado, procurando no despertarlo, calzó sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la cocina. Sin mucho ánimo miró el reloj que estaba colgado de la pared y notó que se había levantado más temprano de lo normal. Suspiró cansada. Ese día debía llegar antes a Shibusen para poder hablar con el director de ésta para así poder comunicarse con Black Star y Tsubaki antes que las clases empezaran –enseñaba en la clase Luna Menguante–. Sin embargo, recordó que ese día después de almuerzo iban a ir Ox, Harvar, Kim y Jacqueline por el asunto de sus hijos, por lo que tenía que pedir permiso para faltar a las clases de la tarde. Suspiró una vez más, el asunto de la misión la estaba estresando.

–¿Mamá? –escuchó a sus espaldas una vocecita adormilada muy conocida –. Mamá, tengo hambre.

Se volteó y se acercó al pequeño Soul, quien se restregaba con una mano uno de sus ojos y bostezaba. Debía admitirlo, quizás era un clon casi perfecto de Soul, pero en lo que respectaba a costumbres y personalidad era idéntico a ella. Debido a ello, no le impresionó en lo absoluto que estuviese despierto a esa hora: su primogénito era igual de madrugador que ella.

Lo tomó en brazos, lo sentó en su silla especial –una silla normal con dos de sus gigantescos diccionarios sobre ella y una almohada– y le dijo que el desayuno no tardaría. Vio como su hijo cruzaba sus bracitos sobre la mesa para apoyar la cabeza sobre ellos y cerrar los ojos. Sabía que no se volvería a quedar dormido, cuando se despertaba no había manera de volverlo a dormir hasta la noche, sino que estaba "descansando la vista" como Soul –su esposo– lo llamaba.

Tomó un tazón y depositó leche en él antes de poner la taza de cerámica en el microondas. Escuchaba con atención la respiración acompasada del pequeño Soul, cualquiera que lo escuchase pensaría que estaba dormido, pero ella no. Sacó unos tres huevos y los comenzó a cocinar –sólo tres porque a Maya no le gustaban y ella no tenía ganas de comer– mientras esperaba a que la leche estuviese lista.

–Soul-chan –lo llamó sin voltearse a verlo. Éste sólo emitió un sonido ahogado en señal de que estaba escuchando, por lo que Maka prosiguió –, ¿por qué no nos quieren decir? –no bastaban más palabras para que el astuto niño de tres años supiese a qué se refería.

Debido a que estaba a espaldas del niño y que éste escondía su rostro entre sus brazos, Maka no pudo ver la diminuta sonrisa maléfica que apareció en el rostro de Soul. Si debía de ser sincero, le estaba gustando mucho esto de que sus padres y amigos de ellos intentaran descifrar su secreto; la misión de sus padres se estaba convirtiendo en el juego más emocionante y divertido de su corta vida.

–Se-cre-to –su aguda vocecita infantil pronunció con diversión cada sílaba mientras alzaba su cabeza al oler la leche caliente. Su estómago rugió de hambre y pudo haberse tomado la leche de un sorbo, de no ser porque estaba muy caliente y su lengua se quemó con la primera gota.

–Cuidado que está caliente –advirtió tardíamente Maka pasando de la sartén a un plato los huevos fritos –. Espérame un poco que iré por tu hermana y por tu padre.

Mientras soplaba con fuerza su tazón de leche para enfriar el líquido, Soul pudo jurar haber escuchado mascullar a su madre _"Par de vagos"_ o algo por el estilo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Cada mañana se repetía lo mismo.

Rendido ante su leche, la cual no parecía querer enfriarse, tomó una tostada –no había notado cuando su madre las había puesto en la panera sobre la mesa– y buscó por todos lados una pequeña espátula para poder pasar su huevo a su tostada. Al no encontrar dicho instrumento, frustrado se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y soltó un pequeño bufido. Tal como un niño pequeño, se frustraba cuando no conseguía lo que quería y, para peor, él no tenía paciencia.

Empleando su escasa fuerza de brazos, apoyó sus manos en el borde de la mesa y empujó la silla para atrás hasta que consiguió estar a una distancia suficiente para poder bajarse de un salto –cosa que le tomó varios minutos ya que a su peso más el de la silla debía agregarle el de ambos diccionarios, los cuales pesaban casi más que él mismo–. De un salto se logró bajar de la silla, pero el impacto le provocó un agudo dolor desde la planta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor el cual ahogó cubriendo su boca con sus manitas. No quería llamar la atención de sus padres.

Ahogando sus pequeños sollozos y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, se escabulló de la cocina y fue a la habitación de su hermana. Mientras caminaba, se auto–consolaba y escuchaba bastante movimiento dentro de la habitación de sus padres; dedujo que su padre no quería levantarse y su madre lo estaba regañando, como siempre.

No tardó nada en llegar al cuarto de Maya –era la habitación contigua a la cocina– y encontró la puerta semiabierta. Entró de puntillas para no despertar a su hermana y la encontró enredada en las sábanas, con la cabeza colgando lejos de la cabecera y con la almohada atorada entre la pared y la cama. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ajena al ver el desorden monumental en el que se encontraba la habitación de Maya. Suspiró y decidió despertarla.

–Sis(*)... ¡Sis! –decía al tiempo que la sacudía suavemente –. ¡Sis! ¡Despierta!

La niña sólo se removía inquieta entre sueños.

Soul comenzó a desesperarse y, por ende, a sacudir con más fuerza a Maya. No obstante, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la niña parecía tener el sueño muy pesado ya que no se despertaba. No quería llamar la atención de sus padres, por lo que no gritaba. Aquel silencio le otorgaba una ventaja en aquel "juego", ya que aún oía las peleas infantiles de sus padres –podía ser un niño, pero sabía cuando sus padres actuaban como tal– y eso les daba a él y a Maya una gran ventaja. Sin embargo, el que ella no se despertara estaba arruinando sus planes y eso les quitaría su ventaja.

Luego de casi cinco minutos, no logró escuchar nada más a través de las paredes y aquello sólo significaba una cosa: su madre se había cansado de golpear a su padre, por lo que seguramente en ese momento se estuviese dirigiendo hacia donde estaban. La desesperación se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo y decidió usar su último recurso para despertar a su hermana.

–Sis... Sid-san te está buscando –susurró muy cerca de su oído, rezando porque aquella táctica funcionara.

Tal y como Soul esperaba, los ojos bicolores de Maya se abrieron desmesuradamente, su piel perdió todo el color y cantidades impresionantes de sudor frío surgieron de sus poros. Tenía toda la intención de gritar –sus ojos ya estaban nublados por lágrimas de temor– pero aquel acto fue parado a tiempo por su hermano, quien tapó con su mano la boca de la niña y comenzó a jalarla para bajarse de la cama.

–¿B-Bro(*)? –llamó temerosa la infante, siendo callada inmediatamente por éste.

–Bajo cama –indicó éste jalándola más fuerte.

Sin protestar o preguntar, ella le hizo caso y ambos se ocultaron bajo la cama. El espacio era reducido, pero ambos cabían perfectamente gracias a sus pequeños cuerpos. Justo unos pocos segundos después que lograran ocultarse, ambos vieron con claridad las pantuflas de su madre asomándose por la puerta.

–Bah... ¿Maya-chan ya se despertó? Que raro. Bueno, debe de estar con Soul-chan en la cocina –murmuró Maka lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos niños la escucharan.

Se retiró casi al instante, a paso pausado y tarareando una canción que ambos niños supusieron que era una de las canciones que su padre componía para ella. Al instante en que Maka cerró la puerta tras de sí, ambos infantes salieron de su escondite y se sacudieron el poco polvo que se les había pegado al pijama.

–Bro... ¿qué pasa? –preguntó la niña, sin saber la razón del extraño comportamiento de su _querido_ hermano.

–Sis... ponte ropa cómoda. Es hora de juga~r –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, provocando que ella sonriera del mismo modo.

_La hora de jugar ya había llegado._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo.

–Diálogo de personajes– –_Pensamientos_–

**Advertencia:** No he leído hasta el final el manga, por lo que seguramente pueden haber personajes y ocasiones que difieran con el manga. Disculpen, pero pido su comprensión. Gracias.

**N/A: **Ejem, no sé qué decir aquí más que los agradecimientos. ¡Ah! Ya sé :) Agradezco por la paciencia y por seguir mi fic, realmente me hacen sentir especial :D También siento que este capítulo fue más bien de relleno :S **¡Pero tengo mi explicación! **Lo que sucede es que escribí este capítulo pensando más que nada en la forma en que Maka y Soul se desarrollaban como padres y, bueno, no podía dejar a ese par de traviesos allí afuera sin hacer nada. Eso sí, el próximo capítulo estará lleno de intentos de ambos por acabar su misión y, debido a ello, les daré inmediatamente un aviso: **ESTIMO QUE EL FIC TERMINARÁ EN TRES CAPÍTULOS MÁS. **Bueno, ahora sí a los agradecimientos :) Agradezco por dejarme reviews a:

**kuchiki_rukia_ichi; Ichi - Ichi; Kohri-chan (gracias por la ayuda :D); Nupp (me halagas o//o); SoulEvans-Fan **

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"**¿Técnico o Arma?"**

Corría a más no poder e intentaba limpiar con el dorso de su brazo las insistentes lágrimas que querían nublarle la vista. No habían tardado en notar la ausencia de sus hijos e inmediatamente, tanto ella como Soul, dieron vuelta la casa buscándolos desesperadamente sólo para darse cuenta que ellos no se encontraban allí. La desesperación la embargó y de inmediato pensó en lo peor. Si Soul no hubiese estado con ella, seguramente en ese momento se encontraría gritando y culpando a cualquiera sobre la desaparición de sus bebés.

–_Maka, tranquila. Son pequeños, no deben de estar muy lejos de aquí _–fueron las palabras consoladoras del peliblanco y ella se aferraba fuertemente a ellas a pesar de haber ya recorrido dos cuadras y no haber encontrado rastro de los niños.

Había quedado con Soul de encontrarse en el Deathbucks que estaba a tres cuadras de su hogar luego de revisar cada esquina, cada callejón y dentro de cada bote de basura que hubiese en su camino. Le tomó sólo diez minutos revisar tres cuadras completas, asomarse por cada ventana, gritar sus nombres con la esperanza de que la escucharan, y tras aquel corto período de tiempo se vio a sí misma frente a la entrada del local. Soul no había llegado aún.

–_Respira hondo, despeja tu mente, cuenta hasta treinta si es necesario, sólo... no te alteres _–se decía mentalmente inspirando con profundidad y restregándose una vez más los ojos que ya presentaban nuevas lágrimas.

–¡Maka! –reconoció la voz de Soul incluso antes de que lo viera aparecer desde una calle anexa a la que ella estaba.

Venía corriendo y notó que algunos botones de su camisa estaban mal abotonados. Rió para sus adentros; habían salido tan apresuradamente que ninguno de los dos pudo vestirse apropiadamente.

Soul llegó con rapidez a su lado y ninguno de los dos necesitó palabras para entender que ninguno los había encontrado. La poca estabilidad emocional que Maka había conseguido se desmoronó rápidamente y su compañero no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla y acariciar suavemente su cabello. Aunque intentase decirle algunas palabras de aliento, sabía que de cierta forma le estaría mintiendo y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Maldijo mentalmente el momento en que se le había ocurrido dejar solos a ese par.

–¿Maka-chan? –escuchó Soul a sus espaldas. No le fue difícil saber de quién se trataba, por lo que se preparó para el griterío de su vida –. ¡¿Estás llorando?! ¡¿Ese idiota te hizo llorar?! Tranquila Maka, ¡Papá está aquí!

–Spirit, no empieces –pidió Soul. No estaba de humor para ello en ese momento –. No podemos encontrar a Soul y a Maya, por lo que si no vas a ayudar vete.

El tono seco y molesto del peliblanco no impresionó al pelirrojo, pero sí sus palabras. Él aquella mañana había salido a caminar fuera de Shibusen para estirar un poco las piernas y respirar aire puro y curiosamente había visto un par de sombras diminutas dirigirse hacia allí. En primera instancia había pensando que eran sus nietos, pero rápidamente descartó la idea ya que éstos eran muy pequeños para vagar solos por la ciudad. No le tomó mucho notar que las pequeñas sombras eran realmente sus nietos, por lo que habló.

–Yo los vi esta mañana yendo al Shibusen, pero no estaba seguro si eran ellos o si realmente estaban yendo hacia allá –sólo bastaron las primera tres palabras para que el llanto de la rubia se detuviera y las cinco que seguían para que desaparecieran de la vista de la Death Scythe. Éste no tardó en seguirlos.

Mientras el par de padres –seguidos por un abuelo pelirrojo y preocupado– se dirigían hacia la institución, el par de niños se encontraba en la misma dirección caminando con tranquilidad tomados de la mano. Maya no sabía lo que realmente estaban haciendo, sólo se concentraba en imaginar un gran helado siendo devorado por un conejo de tres ojos, mientras que Soul pensaba en cómo divertirse más con aquel juego si era posible.

Ya les faltaba poco para llegar a su destino y ambos tenían claro lo que iban a hacer al llegar allí: Maya iría con Mifune y le pediría jugar con él, ya que éste siempre lo hacía; y Soul iba a continuar con su juego de las escondidas con sus padres.

El pequeño niño, tras unos cinco o siete minutos más de caminata en los cuales avanzaron relativamente poco debido a sus cortos pasos y lento andar, logró divisar con cierta dificultad Shibusen alzándose a la lejanía. Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo; había logrado salir de su casa y casi llegar a su destino sin que sus padres lo hayan alcanzado. Se sentía realizado.

–Bro –escuchó como lo llamaba su hermana –, chul.

¿Chul? El pequeño rubio no sabía lo que significaba. Si bien era cierto, él era bueno descifrando las burdas palabras de su hermana, pero no era un experto. Intentó sacarle otra palabra, pero la niña siempre repetía "chul" y apuntaba hacia al frente. Soul intentaba aguzar lo más que podía su vista, pero sólo podía ver una mancha incolora a lo lejos. Habían dejado de caminar y se habían quedado a medio camino, pero cada vez el infante lograba ver un poco más allá que una mancha sin color.

–¡Chul! –gritaba molesta Maya apuntando con vehemencia hacia el frente.

Soul intentaba ver más allá, pero no lo lograba. La mancha se había vuelto de incolora a negra, nada relacionado con "chul". Sin embargo, tras insistentes grititos agudos y molestos de la niña, algo pareció hacer conexión dentro de la cabeza de Soul. La palabra "chul" pareció tener sentido con la creciente mancha oscura, la cual en ese momento comenzó a agrandarse con rapidez.

–¡Azul! –exclamó el niño con el rostro iluminado. Lo que veía Maya era una mancha azul, lo que él no distinguía al principio era una persona y sólo conocía a una persona de ese color.

–¡Maya-chan! ¡Soul-chan! ¿Qué hacen aquí sin sus padres? –indiscutiblemente se trataba de él y lo corroboró cuando escuchó el grito de pánico de su hermana menor. Definitivamente se trataba de Sid.

Muchos metros atrás, el agudo grito aterrorizado fue captado por los oídos de los tres adultos que se dirigían a toda prisa hacia Shibusen. Los tres reconocieron inmediatamente el grito y ambos padres, en especial Maka, aceleraron a toda velocidad pensando en lo peor. No tardaron en ver una pequeña silueta difusa a lo lejos acercándose lentamente.

–¡Maya! –el angustiado grito de Maka llegó a oídos de la niña, quien al escuchar la voz de su madre apresuró su paso lo más que pudo en dirección a Maka.

Si hubiera sido sólo Maya la que corriera se hubiese demorado casi cinco minutos en llegar, ya que además de que sus piernas eran muy cortas debido a su poca edad, era muy lenta. No obstante, Maka era rápida y en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba abrazada desesperadamente a su hija, quien lloraba y temblaba violentamente.

Mientras Maka revisaba desesperadamente cada parte visible del cuerpo de su hija buscando alguna lesión y jurando mentalmente que si encontraba la más mínima raspadura en su hija encontraría al responsable y lo haría sufrir para luego matarlo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible, Soul dejaba escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones en forma de un aliviado suspiro. Sin embargo, antes de poder vaciar sus pulmones, notó la ausencia de su primogénito.

–¡Soul! –escucharon una voz grave a lo lejos.

Al momento en que el grito a lo lejos llegó a sus oídos, Maya se aferró con más fuerza a su madre y aquel comportamiento lo tenía sólo con dos personas: Sid y Nygus. Su hija le temía a los zombies.

Tardaron bastante en lograr distinguir la figura del zombie y más en tenerlo frente a ellos, pero todo el tiempo que esperaron valió la pena. El pequeño Soul estaba firmemente agarrado a la pierna izquierda de Sid, con una gran sonrisa plantada en el rostro. El peliblanco se sintió estúpido al haberse preocupado por su hijo mayor, con el ingenio que tenía sumándole la profunda admiración que sentía por Sid no había de qué preocuparse.

–_Definitivamente ser padre es muy poco cool _–pensó suspirando cansinamente y tapándose medio rostro con una de sus manos.

–Soul, Maka... ¿podría recuperar mi pierna? No quiero ser grosero ni nada, ésa no es la clase de hombre que solía ser, pero ya se está volviendo incómodo –dijo Sid apuntando al niño afirmado a su pierna, la cual si no fuese de por sí azul seguramente estaría de esa tonalidad por la falta de sangre.

–Claro –respondió Maka, pidiéndole con la mirada a su compañero que ayudase a Sid.

Soul tardó mucho en lograr separar a su hijo de Sid, ya que éste se aferraba fuertemente y se negaba a hacerlo. Luego de varios minutos de intentos fallidos, Soul terminó prometiéndole a su hijo que tocaría piano para él si se soltaba, cosa que funcionó ya que al instante en que pronunció aquellas palabras, Soul sintió como su hijo estaba afirmado a su propia pierna. Maldijo una vez más mentalmente el haber decidido ser padre.

Tras recuperar su pierna, Sid preguntó amablemente –ésa es la clase de hombre que solía ser– qué había pasado. Como Maka aún se encontraba demasiado ocupada revisando a sus hijos, murmurando cosas incomprensibles y cambiando de expresiones faciales constantemente, Soul se adelantó a explicar brevemente lo ocurrido, sin mencionar la crisis emocional que sufrió Maka ya que no deseaba recibir un Maka Chop.

Mientras Soul hablaba con Sid, quien finalmente se ofreció a acompañarlos a Shibusen ya que precisamente iba de salida de allá, Maka logró despegar a su hijo de la pierna del peliblanco y le pidió a su padre, cosa rara ya que ésta nunca le confiaba a su padre nada, que sostuviera a Maya para que ella pudiese revisar bien a su pequeño y de paso cubrirlo de besos, abrazos, mimos, regaños, lágrimas y nuevamente besos y abrazos.

–¡Op! –la vocecilla aguda de la menor de los Evans llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Su padre, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, empalideció instantáneamente y lloriqueó internamente, maldiciendo a Maka.

Maya, quien se encontraba en ese momento en los brazos de su abuelo pelirrojo, había imitado una de las acciones más conocidas de su madre tomando a su querido abuelo como víctima. Con su pequeña y débil mano totalmente estirada había golpeado suavemente la frente de Spirit, quien entendió –junto con los demás a excepción del hermano de ella– que el "Op" que había dicho la infante había sido realmente un intento por decir "Chop". Ninguno quiso pensar cómo sería aquel suave e inocente golpe en el futuro, pero por dentro Maka se regodeaba orgullosa. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

–_Nota mental. Alejar a Maya de Maka _–anotó Soul en su mente, al tiempo que se dirigía con los demás hacia Shibusen con el propósito de contactar a su mejor amigo Black Star y a Tsubaki. Necesitaban urgentemente a Dark Star.

Mientras más rápido acabara la misión, más rápido terminaría esa pesadilla para él.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer y Advertencia applied**_

**N/A: **¡Dísculpen la eterna tardanza! Mi pobre excusa es que me instalaron nuevamente el computador (uno decente) hace como una o dos semanas y yo estaba terminando este capítulo, pero me tomó más tiempo del pensado porque quería que fuera especial para ustedes, mis queridos lectores, que han estado esperándolo. Le puse todo mi corazón e imaginación y realmente espero que les guste como a mí, en lo personal, me ha gustado este capítulo :) Bien, como en todos los capítulos, quiero agradecer a **todos lo que leen, dejen review o no, y a quienes agregan la historia a favoritos o a mí como autora.** Por cierto, amo leer cada uno de sus reviews y por eso agradesco de todo corazón por dejarme regular o no tan regularmente reviews a:

**Haoshadow, babu_buba, SoulEvans-Fan, kuchiki_rukia_ichi, Rachel_Mary, Ichi-Ichi, Suigin Walker, sofys, chrona-chan, Belencita2390, camiluchan, Kohri-chan, gabiiiii981, Grheciia, -Sakuritah-**

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**¿Técnico o Arma?"**

–Entiendo –dijo desanimada Maka, sin desviar la mirada del gran espejo frente a ella.

–Perdona, Maka-chan. Realmente me gustaría poder ayudarlos y si fuera por mí iría allá en este momento, pero ni Black Star con su velocidad podría llegar a Death City hoy mismo –explicaba Tsubaki del otro lado del espejo, al ver la desilusión brillar en las esmeraldas de Maka.

–Tranquila, Tsubaki –la rubia intentaba tranquilizarla al notar que había hecho sentir mal a su amiga involuntariamente. Tsubaki era demasiado amable y buena, por lo que le afectaba muchísimo no poder ayudar cuando alguien lo necesitaba. Ahora era Maka la que se sentía culpable –. Pero los estaremos esperando en las puertas de Death City en unos días. Recuerda, el alma de Black Star es demasiado fácil de detectar por su "fuego interior".

Ambas rieron con ganas ante lo dicho por la rubia. Pronto se escuchó desde el lado del espejo de Tsubaki un fuerte azote de puerta. No necesitaban ser genios para saber de quién se trataba.

–¡Mis grandiosos sentidos han percibido que alguien está hablando del gran y magnífico Black Star! –sus gritos, ahora más graves y roncos que cuando era niño, eran mucho más potentes que antes. Sus pulmones se habían fortalecido de una manera que le permitió gritar y que su voz se escuchara hasta más de cuarenta metros a la lejanía –. ¡Maka! ¡Que gusto verte! –caviló sólo un par de segundos antes de soltar una risotada poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirando al techo –. ¡Claro! Has llamado para saber del gran Black Star. Era de esperarse, por supuesto.

–Deja de fantasear y aterriza de una vez por todas –atacó Soul con voz cruda y con un dejo de burla. El asesino no tardó en responder, enfrascando a ambos en una discusión infantil y sin sentido que terminó en una conversación parecida a las que tenían cuando jóvenes sobre sus últimas aventuras, compitiendo por ver quién era mejor.

Maka y Tsubaki no pudieron evitar que sus miradas se suavizaran y una sensación de familiaridad las invadiera. A pesar de los muchos kilómetros que los distanciaban, contemplaban nostálgicas como una escena que se había repetido incontables veces frente a sus ojos volvía a ocurrir. Ambas los vieron detenidamente y no pudieron notar con más obviedad que nunca los cambios que habían sufridos sus compañeros: ambos eran mucho más altos, sus cuerpos se habían desarrollado y sus músculos estaban marcados y duros, sus rasgos se habían vuelto más masculinos y toscos, pero seguían poseyendo aquel aire que los caracterizaba. Lo único en que diferían sus cambios era en que Black Star se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la nuca, ya no lo peinaba en punta sino que lo dejaba rebelde y sus patillas se habían alargado notoriamente, mientras que Soul se había dejado el cabello como antes, pero ya no llevaba la banda en la frente por lo que algunos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su frente y a veces le tapaban la vista.

A pesar de los cambios, ellos seguían siendo los mismos que había conocido tiempo atrás. Los mismos niños inmaduros a los que debían cuidar y vigilar para que no hicieran alguna estupidez.

–Maka-chan –llamó el director del Shibusen, extrañamente fuera de su espejo, tocando su hombro derecho con uno de sus dedos enormes y enguantados –, he consultado con Sid-san y dice que él podría reemplazarte en las clases que faltes. Por lo tanto, hoy puedes faltar a tus clases.

Sonrió agradecida, antes de expresar su agradecimiento en palabras. Inclusive el Shinigami le estaba ayudando en su difícil misión.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y notó que ya iban a dar las once. Suspiró rendida.

–Soul, ya es hora de irnos. Deja esa plática para cuando lleguen –dijo Maka girándose sobre sus talones sin avanzar para esperar a su esposo, quien se despedía energéticamente, pero no tanto como su interlocutor, de su amigo. Recién en ese momento, con aquel giro poco elegante, Maka notó algunos mechones de su cabello chocar contra su mejilla para luego caer desordenadamente sobre sus hombros.

Por las prisas de esa mañana había olvidado por completo atar su, ahora más largo, cabello en un moño bajo.

Despidiéndose respetuosamente de Sid y de Shinigami, ambos ex–alumnos de Shibusen salieron por la puerta y en un tris recorrieron el pasillo techado por guillotinas, encontrándose pronto justo a la entrada de la habitación de la muerte. Sin vacilar, recorrieron los bien conocidos pasillos de Shibusen en dirección a la entrada principal, donde supuestamente los estarían esperando Mifune con sus hijos. La gran puerta no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos.

Se abrieron paso por la gran puerta finamente hecha y con las bisagras bien engrasadas para que no produjeran un chirrido al abrirse. La luz brillante del sol los encandiló al principio y cuando pudieron ver nuevamente, con algunas manchas negras en forma redonda, se encontraron con la visión de un sonriente Mifune jugando con la pequeña niña.

Mifune no había cambiado mucho desde que lo habían conocido, mucho después que Black Star y Tsubaki. Seguían siendo igual de alto, su cabello largo seguía libre, cayendo en cascada por su espalda y hombros, pero su rostro lucía mucho más relajado que antes. Sus ojos seguían siendo afilados y perspicaces, mas una suavidad insospechada y alegría opacaban el aspecto intimidante de años atrás. Además, se notaba a leguas inmensamente feliz trabajando en Shibusen y protegiendo a Angela, la pequeña no tan pequeña bruja.

–Mifune-san, muchas gracias por cuidar de ellos –dijo con un tono sutil la rubia, acercándose junto al peliblanco.

–No es nada, Albarn-san –contestó éste, bajando con cuidado a la niña peliblanca de sus hombros donde yacía. De pronto, notó como Maka y Soul inspeccionaban el lugar y un brillo de preocupación refulgió cada vez con más fuerza. No necesitó que hablaran para entender el porqué de su actitud –¡Soul! ¡Ya llegaron tus padres!

Ante el llamado del hombre, ambos padres lo contemplaron con la duda destellando en sus ojos. Con aquella perpetua sonrisa adornado sus ojos, Mifune desvió la mirada para fijarla en los escalones por los que se ascendían para alcanzar la entrada de Shibusen. Casi inmediatamente, una cabellera rubia platinada ligeramente sucia apareció y luego un par de ojitos escarlata se asomaron por el alto escalón. Una vez más en aquel día, ambos padres soltaron el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

–_Este niño me va a terminar matando de un susto _–pensó molesto Soul, desviando la mirada del sonriente infante para posarla en su esposa, quien recibía en brazos a ambos niños –. _Bueno, con lo sensible que es cuando se trata de ese par, creo que Maka lo haría antes que yo._

Al escucharse diciendo mentalmente aquello, un mal sabor le llenó la boca. La idea de que Maka muriera, incluso en un sentido figurado, le sentaba como una patada al hígado. Él, desde que se volvieron compañeros de equipo, había jurado y perjurado que la protegería aunque fuera a costa de su vida. Ahora, casados y con una familia, reafirmaba con ahínco aquella frase. Él sin Maka o sin sus hijos... Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente de tan solo pensarlo.

Despidiéndose cortésmente del samurai, quien se despidió con una sutil sonrisa de ambos pequeños que lo abrazaban con fuerza, la familia Evans Albarn abandonó el Shibusen en dirección a su hogar.

Durante su caminata, la cual se les hizo extrañamente eterna tanto a los adultos como a los niños, se encontraron inesperadamente con Kid y Chrona, ésta última empujando un cochecito azulado en donde yacían dormidos los pequeños recién nacidos de la pareja. Se detuvieron un momento a saludar a los orgullosos padres y a contemplar a los bebés, los cuales parecían dormir profundamente ya que no despertaron ante las suaves caricias de la rubia. Al despedirse y reemprender la marcha, todos escucharon claramente como Kid repentinamente ahogó un grito y comenzó a reprocharle a Chrona que estaba parada unos centímetros más a la derecha, por lo que estaba rompiendo su perfecta simetría. Al instante se escucharon los frenéticos susurros de lamento de ella.

Luego de su encuentro con los padres primerizos, se encontraron con algunos conocidos con los cuales intercambiaron unas pocas palabras antes de continuar con su marcha. Tras casi treinta minutos de viaje, los cuales les parecieron dos horas a ellos, por fin avistaron su hogar y apresuraron inconscientemente su paso. Les aliviaba llegar a su hogar.

Con una eficiencia y liderazgo innato en ella, Maka dio unas breves instrucciones a su familia: Ambos Soul –ya se había acostumbrado a aquella expresión– podrían ir a tocar piano al cuarto privado de Soul luego de ordenar sus respectivos cuartos, Maya iría a tomar su siesta diaria antes del almuerzo y ella podría preparar el almuerzo con total calma. Durante sus años conviviendo con Soul durante sus años de escuela le habían enseñado que el arma era casi un completo desastre en lo que respectaba la cocina y aunque ella no era una excelente cocinera como Tsubaki, sabía como preparar cosas sencillas, pero de buen sabor.

Ya dentro de la cocina, Maka sacó todos los implementos necesarios para prepara arroz al curry –una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer muy bien luego de años de práctica– y se colocó un delantal rosa pastel. Personalmente no le gustaba mucho el color rosa, prefería el verde y el amarillo, pero un día paseando con Soul entre algunas tiendas, años atrás, había visto aquel delantal y Soul había dicho –entre risas obviamente– que apostaba un café del Deathbucks a que Maka nunca lo usaría para cocinarle a él. Como a ella no le gustaba perder, y menos ante él, aceptó la apuesta, lo compró y esa misma noche lo usó para prepararle la cena a Soul. Aún se reía al recordar el rostro estupefacto de Soul y el rubor mal disimulado de sus mejillas. Desde entonces, lo usaba muy a menudo para cocinar, ya que fue la primera vez que Soul le elogió una comida bien hecha además de expresar abiertamente, pero a regañadientes, que se veía bien con aquel delantal.

–Me pregunto dónde estará Blair ahora. Seguramente debe seguir trabajando en aquel cabaret –se dijo a sí misma la rubia con una mueca de desagrado al recordar el local frecuentemente visitado por su padre.

En un descuido por haberse distraído, la cacerola en donde había puesto el arroz antes de cocinarlo se cayó al piso, ensuciándolo y arruinando el perfecto orden de Maka. Ésta, disgustada, detuvo su labor, recogió el arroz y limpió con rapidez el desastre antes de ponerse a trabajar una vez más. Cerca de treinta minutos después el almuerzo estuvo listo, con algunos pocos imprevistos.

La comida pasó sin ningún acontecimiento relevante. El curry, como siempre desde un par de años atrás, salió a la perfección y sus hijos la alabaron como a una diosa. Soul no dijo nada, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su forma de ser.

Luego de levantar los trastes sucios y dejarlos en el fregadero para lavarlos más tarde, ambos niños salieron a jugar un rato al jardín trasero. Mientras tanto, Maka se encargaba de ordenar la sala de estar para recibir a sus amigos, quienes no tardaban en llegar, al tiempo que Soul tendía la cama de Maya por mandato de Maka. Se hubiese negado, pero un Maka Chop dispersaron sus quejas incluso antes de que pudiesen salir de su boca. Minutos después llegaron Ox, Harvar, Kim y Jacqueline.

–Llegan temprano –dijo Maka con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta para recibir a sus invitados –. Pasen, por favor.

Todos murmuraron un "gracias" y se quitaron los zapatos antes de entrar a la residencia. Inmediatamente, guiados por la rubia, se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar en donde los esperaba Soul, quien al verlos los saludó con un simple gesto con la mano y una mirada altanera muy propia de él. Tomaron asiento en los mullidos sillones de la sala y Maka desapareció por la puerta de la cocina para reaparecer con una bandeja con algunos bocadillos para picar antes de sentarse junto a su esposo en un sofá beige y largo.

–Me encanta tu casa Maka. Es muy acogedora y cálida –comentó Kim, quien estaba sentada junto a Ox.

–Muchas gracias Kim.

–La distribución de los muebles es adecuada tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la habitación, aunque creo que si Kid la viera le daría un infarto ya que ése librero de allí rompe cualquier simetría que pudiese existir –agregó Ox analizando el lugar con su mirada y acomodándose los lente. Kim le dio un codazo en las costillas al escuchar su comentario y éste tuvo que morderse la lengua para no quejarse.

–Ya lo creo. Apuesto que si viniera terminarían con la casa totalmente remodelada –acotó Harvar, quien estaba sentado en un sillón individual de brazos cruzados.

Soul y Maka intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable y ésta última asintió extrañada ante los comentarios de sus amigos sin darle mucha importancia.

El grupo se pasó unos cuantos minutos hablando de trivialidades, comentando sobre misiones pasadas y una que otra aventura digna de rememorar antes de pasar al tema de interés: la misión. Cuando el tema a tratar se coló entre un tema anterior, inconscientemente todos se pusieron más serios sin siquiera proponérselo.

En breves palabras y con un tono de voz moderado, Harvar y Kim se encargaron de explicar el plan que tenían para actuar. Primero partirían con lo más sencillo y susceptible a fallar, para luego concentrarse en los planes más elaborados y que Ox había catalogado "a prueba de tontos". Argumentaba que, por lo menos el plan final, no podía fallar si todo lo anterior fallaba, ya que se trataban de niños de dos y tres, casi cuatro años respectivamente. No podían ser tan ingeniosos para evitarlo, a excepción de que la mala suerte estuviera del lado de los adultos.

–Seguramente lo primero será bastante obvio, pero con los niños nunca se sabe. Además, lo más obvio siempre termina funcionando, así que es mejor adelantarse a su mente infantil y recurrir a lo que nunca se hace pensando en que no puede ser "demasiado fácil" –decía Ox alzando un dedo, dándose un aire intelectual y de estratega.

Tanto Soul como Maka intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos habían escuchado pacientemente los distintos planes en su respectivo orden y algunos parecían tan obvios como tontos. Sin embargo, Ox parecía saber mucho sobre cómo tratar con niños y prefirieron confiar en sus estrategias.

Finalizando la charla y levantándose, todos los adultos se dirigieron al jardín trasero en busca de los infantes. Mientras caminaban, Kim expresaba su gusto por la decoración, mientras que Harvar daba uno que otro comentario que dejaba a la rubia y al peliblanco sin oportunidad o palabras para responder; sus palabras siempre resultaban ser tan enigmáticas. Pronto llegaron al jardín, en donde avistaron a ambos niños jugando con una piedra.

–_¿Cómo pueden entretenerse con una piedra?_ –se preguntó Soul viendo como ambos pequeños parecían totalmente enfrascados en un juego que consistía en empujar la piedra con los dedos lo más lejos que pudieran.

–¡Soul-chan! ¡Maya-chan! ¡Vengan! –llamó Maka, atrayendo la atención de ambos niños. Cuando sus hijos estuvieron justo frente a ella, se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura –. Soul-chan, Maya-chan, ellos son amigos de su papi y míos del Shibusen. Son Ox, Harvar, Kim y Jacqueline y hoy han venido a jugar con nosotros –dijo señalando a cada uno de los nombrados en el mismo orden.

Cada uno saludó a su manera: Harvar y Jacqueline inclinaron levemente la cabeza, Kim los abrazó efusivamente exclamando lo lindos que eran y Ox dijo unas palabras incomprensibles a oídos de los niños. Tras las presentaciones, Maka sintió como sus pequeños se abrazaban a una de sus piernas y la contemplaban con ojitos brillosos. Seguramente les debió encantar la idea de "jugar" con ellos, pensó.

–Bien, primero jugaremos al "corre que te pillo" –dijo Kim sonriendo ampliamente al ver las tiernas caritas de los infantes–. Nos dividiremos en dos equipos, armas contra técnicos. ¿De acuerdo?

Antes de que alguno de los pequeños pudiesen responder, Kim, Ox y Maka ya se habían puesto en el lado izquierdo del jardín mientras que Jacqueline, Harvar y Soul en el lado derecho frente a sus técnicos. Tanto Maka como Kim observaban expectantes a los niños, pensando en qué harían en ese momento. Éstos parecieron cavilar unos segundos su decisión, pero rápidamente escogieron grupo descolocando a todos los adultos presentes.

–¡Daddy y Mami! –fueron las comprensibles palabras del pequeño Soul, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la acercaba al peliblanco. A diferencia del niño, Maya sólo sonrió y comenzó a hacer burbujas con su saliva antes de ir a abrazar las piernas de su padre, riéndose cada vez que sus burbujitas se reventaban.

Tanto Maka como Kim intentaron protestar, pero la Evans menor, quien estaba toda sucia por su propia saliva, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría si no hacían lo que querían. Finalmente, resignados, aceptaron ser equipo toda la familia Evans Albarn contra el equipo de Ox y Kim. Con el ánimo bajo, los adultos y los niños comenzaron su juego.

A pesar de que las cosas no habían salido como querían, tanto niños como la mayoría de los adultos se divirtieron con el infantil juego. Ni Soul ni Harvar lo expresaron en palabras o en expresiones faciales, pero internamente sentían como si el simple hecho de haber jugado un juego de antaño los hubiese rejuvenecido, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu. A diferencia de ellos, Kim y Maka gozaron abiertamente del infantil juego de "corre que te pillo" y Ox con Jacqueline le adquirieron el gustillo casi treinta minutos luego de que comenzaron. No hay que decir que los niños lo disfrutaron al máximo, a pesar de que los aún torpes pasos de Maya la hacían tropezar frecuentemente y ser pillada por alguno de los adultos, y que la ingeniosa mente infantil de Soul no podía superar la pseudo-adulta mente de su padre en aquel juego. En fin, todos lo disfrutaron sin siquiera decirlo en voz alta.

Luego del juego, Maka mandó a sus hijos a cambiarse las prendas sucias como una simple excusa para quedarse a solas con los demás. Éstos, obedientes, se internaron por los pasillos de la casa hasta perderse de la aguda visión de Harvar. Recién entonces comenzaron a hablar con seguridad.

–Bien... no salió como esperábamos –fue lo primero en decir Kim con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración ligeramente entrecortada. Después de su juego con los niños, supo que lo de "los más pequeños son más ágiles" era cierto.

Los demás no tenían el aliento para asentir con palabras, por lo que un simple gesto con la cabeza fue toda su respuesta. A diferencia de los niños, cuyas ropas estaban sucias de pies a cabezas, sus atuendos estaban ligeramente sucios, siendo Maka la más sucia de todas. Todos, tras erguirse correctamente e intercambiar un breve contacto visual, se limpiaron la suciedad de su ropa y ambos anfitriones –más Maka que Soul– invitaron a sus amigos a entrar una vez más a la casa. Éstos aceptaron y nuevamente se encaminaron hacia el interior de la residencia.

Cruzaron los pasillos y pronto llegaron a la sala de estar donde una vez más se instalaron cómodamente sobre los sillones. Kim, quien aún continuaba con la alegría infantil que los pequeños le habían contagiado con el juego, habló sobre banalidades con Maka durante casi veinte minutos, los cuales los restantes utilizaron para discutir la siguiente estrategia que usarían contra los pequeños Evans.

–Maka, Kim –llamó Jacqueline cuando éstas hubieron terminado de conversar sobre el último sabor que el DeathBucks había sacado–, creo que es tiempo de intervenir una vez más.

–Claro –respondieron al unísono levantándose de los sillones en conjunto con los demás. Antes que pudieran preguntar en dónde estaban ambos infantes, un sonido de notas discordantes interrumpieron sus pensamiento–. Están en la sala de Soul.

Sin embargo, una cosa que Soul no toleraba era que entraran a su sala sin permiso; inclusive Maka sólo podía entrar cuando él estaba dentro. Él se consideraba con sus hijos –un par de pequeños demonios miniatura andantes– un padre muy tolerante y lo suficientemente paciente, pero cuando se trataba de su cuarto personal, **su** sala privada, no toleraba a nadie; absolutamente a nadie.

Antes que alguien hubiese dado un paso hacia el pasillo que conducía a la sala de Soul, éste ya había salido apresurado hacia allá. Maka, preocupada por sus hijos, tuvo que trotar tras Soul para igualar sus grandes zancadas. Pronto, siendo el peliblanco el primero en llegar, la puerta de madera que conectaba con la habitación privada de la guadaña fue abierta de un portazo y las notas discordantes y desafinadas que impregnaban el aire se cortaron repentinamente.

–¡Soul! ¡Maya! –llamó con voz grave y sumamente molesta el Evans mayor, mirando con sus ojos rojos brillantes las diminutas figuras de sus hijos, quienes se voltearon al escuchar el portazo a sus espaldas.

Ambos temblaron ante la visión de su padre iracundo quieto en la entrada de la habitación.

–¡Soul! Detente, los estás asustando –exclamó molesta la rubia apareciendo a espaldas del hombre. Éste, sin aminorar ni un poco su furia, no se movió de la entrada, pero aquello no le impidió a la técnico de guadaña ingresar a la habitación. Pronto, Maka estuvo abrazando a sus pequeños niños–. Mira lo que hiciste –le espetó.

Recién en ese momento Soul pareció despertar del trance de ira en el cual estaba sumido y abrió los ojos a la realidad. Vio frente a sí mismo a su esposa abrazando de forma protectora a sus hijos. Leyó el miedo en los orbes de sus niños y el arrepentimiento cayó sobre sus hombros con un peso gigantesco que le hirió en el alma. Sus hijos temían de él y eso no era para nada _cool_.

El arrepentimiento le carcomía el alma y en ese instante supo que odiaba que sus hijos sintieran miedo por su culpa.

–_Haber Soul, cuenta hasta treinta y respira hondo _–se dijo e inhaló profundamente antes de exhalar todo el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones. Repitió aquel proceso varias veces hasta que sintió que la molestia desapareció casi por completo–. _Esto es tan poco cool._

Se acercó con cautela a su familia y habló despacito para no asustar más a sus niños.

–Hey... disculpen –dijo en un susurro amable y paterno, intentando conseguir el perdón de ambos infantes–. No quería ser rudo con ustedes, pero no me gusta que se metan sin mi permiso. Si me prometen que no lo van a volver a hacer, yo no me vuelvo a enojar con ustedes. ¿Bueno?

Tanto Soul como Maya miraron a su padre para luego mirarse entre sí, sopesando la probabilidad que le daba el peliblanco. Maka sonrió internamente, pensando en cuanto había madurado Soul en el ámbito de ser padre. Los pequeños Evans, dubitativos, voltearon a ver a su madre y en sus ojos destellaban las preguntas. Ésta asintió con una sonrisa y ambos niños se liberaron del abrazo de su madre y se acercaron con cautela a la guadaña.

–_Sorry_ –dijo el pequeño rubio alzar la mirada de sus pies. La peliblanca imitaba a su hermano mayor y de reojo veía el rostro de Soul, esperando por la contestación de éste.

Soul los contempló y sonrió con ternura al ver a sus descendientes esperando su perdón. No podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con ellos, era algo parecido a lo que le ocurría con Maka; no por nada eran sus hijos.

Por respuesta a sus disculpas, el peliblanco solamente les sonrió y los rodeó con sus brazos.

Una vez echas las paces entre los integrantes de la familia, Jacqueline, Harvar, Kim y Ox se asomaron por la puerta –se habían retirado respetuosamente para dejarlos solucionar sus problemas en total privacidad– y llamaron con una seña de mano a Maka. Ésta dejó a Soul con los niños un poco más y se acercó a sus amigos.

–Creo que ya es momento de comenzar con el segundo plan –dijo Ox seriamente, metiendo una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Maka asintió, recordando que debían proseguir con su misión y dejó que Ox ingresara al cuarto, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Soul para que se quedara junto a los niños; con éstos nunca se sabía cómo podían reaccionar.

–Soul, Maya, ¿quieren un dulce? –les preguntó mostrándole un par de caramelos del largo de su pulgar y del ancho de su dedo meñique. Ellos asintieron energéticamente–. Se los doy si me dicen lo que quiero saber.

Las expresiones del pequeño clon de la guadaña peliblanca fue de molestia, mientras que la pequeña niña se chupaba el dedo gordo de la mano derecha y mantenía una mirada esperanzadora en su hermano mayor. El niño parecía comenzar a molestarse con el tema, pero repentinamente un brillo de astucia brillo en sus ojos verdes. Lentamente se acercó al técnico y con un movimiento ágil y rápido le sacó los lentes al hombre y tomó la mano de su hermanita para irse corriendo mientras reía felizmente.

Cuando todos los adultos se hubieron quedado solos, todos estaban sorprendidos por la sorpresiva acción del niño. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, sin saber qué esperar de Ox.

–No entiendo a los niños. ¡Se supone que a todos le gustan los caramelos! –exclamó sin entender el qué ocurría. Cuando se volteó con un gesto rápido, un mareo lo atacó y sumándole que le faltaban sus imprescindibles anteojos, la desorientación fue mucho mayor a lo que debió ser. Kim tuvo que ayudarlo a sostenerse, ya que lo más probable es que si no hubiese acudido en su ayuda Ox hubiese terminado en el suelo.

–_Creo que debimos haber pedido ayuda a Kilik _–pensaron al unísono Maka y Soul, recordando las veces que éste tuvo que lidiar con sus armas, Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder.

Y así se les pasó el día completo entre planes e intentos, todos fallidos, por conseguir sus anheladas respuestas. Frustrados, mas no derrotados, la pareja de técnicos y armas se despidieron de Soul y Maka. Kim y Ox prometieron que volverían al día siguiente y que no se rendirían ante un par de infantes que no los superarían en intelecto y astucia; no **podían** superarlos, siendo un par de críos de menos de cinco años.

Cuando se hubieron despedido y los pequeños Soul y Maya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo profundamente, tanto técnico como arma se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre su cama y suspiraron al unísono.

_Realmente deseaban que Dark Star llegara pronto, lo más **pronto** posible._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer y Advertencia applied.**_

**N/A: **Sé que no tengo excusa, pero me tomé un Hiatus enorme como se darán cuenta para continuar con mis obligaciones del colegio y experimentar el llamado foro-rol. Sin embargo, el final de esta historia me perseguía hasta en sueños (en serio) y lo tenía a medio escribir. Terminé borrándolo entero para poder agregar mis ideas y terminarlo de la manera que creo que es la mejor para esta historia. ¿Un poco de la relación de Soul y Maka? Sí. ¿La develación del secreto? También. Espero les guste y queden tan satisfechos como quedé yo al terminar de escribirlo.

Mucha gracias a quienes lo siguieron desde un principio o cuando ya había comenzado. Su cariño fue importante y uno de los importantes impulsores que tuve para terminarla ahora que la inspiración me llegó.

Un abrazo, los quiero a todo y no se sorprendan si algún día ven un epílogo de esta historia. _Lo tengo en mente desde que comencé la historia._

* * *

"**¿Técnico o Arma?"**

Se encontraban en la guarida del profesor, aquella tan peculiarmente parecida a su dueño que daba miedo y desconfianza a quien se acercara. El recibimiento fue el habitual, con las caídas de Stein de su silla con giratoria al momento de tropezar con el marco de la puerta. Años con lo mismo y aún no podía dominar aquella extraña y mítica técnica de pasar a la velocidad necesaria como para no tropezar con aquel endemoniado marco. ¿Se rendiría? Nadie lo creía.

Habían optado por tomar la idea original de Ox –quien, por cierto, ya estaba irritado con el tema pues todos sus brillantes planes no servían ante los pequeños– y llevar a los niños con Stein para que éste, con sus manías de disecciones y bajo la estricta vigilancia de Soul y Maka, lograse asustarlos y, con ello, aflorar el sentido básico de supervivencia humano.

–Tu alma es muy bonita, Maya-chan, ¿no te gustaría que la diseccionara para que la vieras también, Soul-chan? –la tétrica voz de Stein, en conjunto con aquella brillante y espeluznante sonrisa maniática, no hizo más que provocar lo obvio. Un grito ahogado y un llanto incontrolable de los menores; el reluciente bisturí en su diestra tampoco ayudaba mucho.

–Esto no está funcionando, profesor –murmuró Maka entrando al laboratorio y tomando a la menor de sus bebés en brazos. Se había hecho encima del puro miedo– _Tendré que ir a casa a cambiarla antes que se irrite._

Por su parte, Soul no tuvo la necesidad de agacharse para cargar a su primogénito. Éste, del puro espanto, al verlo le saltó encima con la fuerza suficiente como para alcanzar a abrazarse cual oso a su estómago. Lo que hace la adrenalina, pensó.

Entre el llanto de los niños con la insistencia de Stein por diseccionarlos y averiguar qué había en la mente de aquellos dos pequeños Evans y los Maka-Chop que la rubia descargaba sin piedad contra la cabeza del científico, ambos padres con hijos en brazos se marcharon del lugar rápidamente para dirigirse a su hogar. Maya necesitaba un urgente cambio de pañal y ninguna misión de Shinigami-sama se volvería prioridad ante aquella necesidad de la menor.

Una vez ya en casa, mientras Maka se encargaba de la tan común tarea de cambiar a su pequeña niña –tal y como se lo podía esperar cualquiera de una niña de su edad, la muda de pañal era un acto repetido por lo menos dos o tres veces al día–, ambos Soul se encontraban en el salón de estar de la casa. El mayor estaba echado a todo lo largo del cómodo sofá que conservaban desde su época de estudiantes en Shibusen y el menor estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su padre, jugueteando de manera molesta con el cabello blanquecino que le caía al inglés sobre la frente.

¿Paciencia de padre? Eso era algo para nada _cool_, pero que Soul había aprendido a desarrollar desde que su primogénito era sólo un inocente bebé.

_¿Lleva desde hace casi cuatro años jugando a lo mismo y aún no se cansa?_ No podía evitar preguntárselo, pues desde aquella irritante época en la que él y Maka apenas dormían con su inexperiencia en temas parentales y los constantes llantos del pequeño Soul durante las noches –porque no se quejaba de día, sus malestares parecían esperar al momento en que los padres quisieran conciliar el sueño– el niño no encontraba nada más divertido que tironearle, ya sea el cabello o las mejillas o las orejas o lo que encontrara a mano.

–Se nos agotan las ideas, Soul –se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su esposa, pero supo disimularlo lo suficiente como para mantener su actitud serena y _cool_ que llevaba forjando años y años.

–¿Cuándo llegará Dark Star? –preguntó sentándose en el sofá y, sin despegar la mirada de la Albarn, tomando las manos de su niño para darle un fin al tironeo de su cabellera. No le sorprendió sentir como Soul comenzaba a chocar sus pequeñas palmas contras las suyas, enormes en comparación, como reemplazo de su infantil juego anterior.

–No lo sé, pero no será ni hoy ni mañana ni pasado mañana así que no creo que podamos contar con ellos –murmuró la chica sentándose junto a su esposo tras dejar a Maya en su corralito repleto de juguetes, logrando separar a los dos Soul cuando el más pequeño fue llamado por la curiosidad y se bajó del regazo de su padre para ir a asomarse a donde estaba su hermana jugueteando con sus tiernos animales de felpa que hacían ruidos al ser apretados.

Ambos suspiraron y se recargaron uno en el otro como ya les era costumbre; Maka apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Soul y éste recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

¿Por qué Shinigami-sama estaba **tan** interesado en hallar la respuesta a la curiosa interrogante que recorría las mentes de todos ellos? Eran muy jóvenes para ingresar a la Escuela y, aunque lo supieran, conociendo como conocían a sus hijos estaba más que claro que ninguno se interesaría por entrenar desde tan temprana edad. Los juegos y la experiencia del día a día era su prioridad y sus padres tampoco querían quitarle ese privilegio que les otorgaba aquella inocente edad.

–Shinigami-sama dijo que no teníamos fecha, ¿cierto? –inquirió la rubia, recibiendo un sonido que no llegaba a ser una palabra como afirmación– ¿Por qué no… lo dejamos un tiempo? Los niños ya muestra aberración ante la mera idea de que volvamos a intentar engatusarlos e incluso estamos permitiendo que sus miedos afloren –entrelazó sus dedos con los de Soul, pidiendo tácitamente su apoyo.

Él no necesitaba separarse de Maka para ver el brillo triste en sus ojos verdes, pues sólo el tono de su voz se lo indicaba. Largó un suspiro que le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones. Quizás tenía razón, además no sólo los niños estaban cansados, sino que ellos también lo estaban.

–Quizás sea lo mejor –dijo en voz queda, sonriendo sin siquiera darse cuenta al enfocar su vista en cómo su pequeña Maya tiraba los juguetes fuera del corral y Soul se apresuraba a buscarlos y tirarlos adentro nuevamente, incitando a que ella volviera a hacer lo mismo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en aquella posición, sin atreverse al silencio que era adornado por los ruidos de los cascabeles de los juguetes de sus hijos. ¿Quién los imaginaría así antes? Era cosa de recordar cómo en su entrenamiento con Kim y Jacqueline para aprender a volar, ellos no hacían más que discutir en sus fallidos intentos. O cuando Soul comparaba a Maka con Patty o Tsubaki, acusándole que nunca sería tan _mujer_ como aquellas armas y recibía más de un Maka-Chop diario por aquello.

Eran tiempo distintos, pero como todo y todos, ellos habían crecido, madurado y cambiado.

–¡¿Me extrañaban, Maka, Soul? –exclamó repentina y gatunamente Blair, entrando por la ventana en su forma humana y con un atuendo bastante sugerente que provocó en Soul un sonrojo extremo y un involuntario, pero discreto desangramiento de nariz –discreto en relación a cómo eran cuando era más joven–.

–¡BLAIR! ¡¿CÓMO APARECES ASÍ FRENTE A MIS HIJOS?

–Ay Maka, si no es para tanto. Además, así el pequeño Soul comienza a aprender desde ya lo que es una buena mujer –su sonrisa gatuna y voz seductora no hacían más que aumentar la furia de la rubia, quien corrió a tomar a sus bebés y llevárselos de la habitación, sin obviar el estado atontado de Soul que, por supuesto, merecería un castigo.

Quizás las cosas no habían cambiado _tanto_.

Y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes que anocheciera. Blair había insistido en quedarse un tiempo con ellos y Maka aceptó con la única y explícita condición de que se mantuviera en su forma felina para, en sus palabras, evitar demostraciones exhibicionistas dentro de un hogar con niños dentro y, sin necesidad de decirlo, para no volver a los tiempos en que la atención de Soul en cuanto a las mujeres se centraba en Blair y no en ella. Blair olía los celos en Maka como el pescado que estaba cocinando Soul; cocinar la cena él solo era el castigo que le daba Maka.

Con curiosidad de gato, Blair se escabulló de la cocina y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Maka. Eran casi las nueve de la noche ya y como buena madre estaba arropando a sus niños en sus respectivas camas. Maya era mucho más fácil de hacer dormir que Soul, pues su corta edad le exigía un mayor tiempo de descanso, mientras que el rubio era más inquieto y más curioso, por lo que Maka le leía cada noche una historia de un libro grueso y simétrico –regalo de Kid y Chrona, evidentemente– que satisfacía las ansias del menor por saber.

–Son muy lindos y tiernos, casi para comérselos –dijo la de cabellos púrpura una vez vio al niño dormirse profundamente sin escuchar el final del relato que su madre le leía.

–Sí… no sé cuándo crecieron tanto –murmuró Maka con una sonrisa en los labios mientras arropaba bien a Soul para que no pasara frío y depositaba un maternal beso en la frente del niño– Los hubieran visto cuando eran unos recién nacidos…

–Tú sabes, el deber en con esas brujas me llama. Lamento no haberlos visto en ese entonces –se sinceró Blair, subiendo de un grácil salto a los pies de la cama del rubio– Este se parece mucho a Soul, ¿sabes? –dijo casualmente, permitiéndose ronronear como la gata que en ese instante era al ver al pequeño removerse en la cama, buscando inconscientemente una posición más cómoda para dormir.

–Entonces no quiero imaginar cuando veas a Maya más seguido… ella sí se le parece.

–No. Enserio, este se le parece mucho más –dijo con vehemencia sin subir el volumen de voz, temiendo despertar al infante– Los seguí todo el día pensando en cuándo sería mejor entrar y me fue fácil darme cuenta que esa niña será bastante diferente a ustedes dos. Pero Soul-chan… él es bastante más como su padre –continuó afirmando, convencida de sus palabras– ¿No has visto cómo actúa con ella? Generalmente los hermanos se pelean más o el mayor está celoso de las atenciones que recibe el menor…

Ahora que lo decía así… era cierto. A diferencia de muchos hermanos, las veces en que sus dos bebés peleaban eran bastante pocas y, siempre, era por un juguete que no querían compartir: nada más. Cuando Maka llegó con Maya del hospital dos días después del parto, el pequeño Soul, que estaba a tan solo dos meses de cumplir sus dos años, la vio y lo único que hizo fue tironearle la mejilla y sonreír bobamente. Desde entonces, eran un dúo inseparable.

Blair podía ver a Soul y a Maka proyectados en sus hijos sólo por el niño rubio, a quien imaginaba protegiendo celosamente a su hermana tal y como lo hacía su padre desde que con la Albarn se habían vuelto un equipo.

–Bueno Blair, es hora de dejarlos dormir –musitó la técnico, negándole con la mirada a la gata el poder dormir a los pies de la cama del niño; en su mente pasaban una infinidad de razones de porqué ni en sus más locos sueños permitiría algo como aquello.

Y permitiéndole adueñarse momentáneamente del sofá, Maka se dirigió hacia la cocina para ver los resultados de la cocina de su esposo. No obstante, al ingresar a la habitación tapizada en azulejos, sólo el aroma de la comida recién terminada de cocinar la recibió. ¿Dónde estaba Soul?

Un inesperado abrazo por la espalda le dio la respuesta.

–Huele delicioso, ¿sabías? –dijo dándose vuelta y pasando los brazos por el cuello del inglés, quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja, luciendo aquella extraña dentadura de tiburón.

–¿Ahora me hablas? –susurró haciéndose el inocente, rememorándole a la rubia lo molesta que había estado por su reacción ante la aparición de Blair. Sólo recibió una mirada molesta de parte de Maka y un abandono de su calor corporal al ella escaparse de su abrazo. Sonrió abiertamente, pensando en que **su** Maka seguía dentro de aquella bella mujer– Vamos, no te enojes. No es nada _cool_cuando lo haces –berrinchó sirviendo el platillo a base de pescado que había cocinado.

¿Una cena para dos? Definitivamente no. Con Blair aparecía el famoso dicho "_Tres son multitud"_.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, mirándose furtivamente tal y como lo hacían en esos tiempos en que Soul se había propuesto seriamente a conquistar a su Maka –cosa que sinceramente no fue muy difícil–, al tiempo en que ella ya había admitido sus propios sentimientos hacia su compañero de equipo. No obstante, rápidamente aquel ambiente de coqueteo se disipó cuando él leyó el perdón y el juego en sus orbes verde.

–¿Jugando con el gran Soul Eater Evans? –murmuró jugueteando con ella, casi siguiéndole el juego– Estás entrando en terreno peligroso, Albarn. No tientes tu suerte.

–¿Ah sí? –respondió retadoramente, robándole parte de su comida directamente desde el plato, como si quisiera decirle sin palabras que sabía los resultados de su juego. Él no podía contra ella– Pruébame.

–Como quieras Albarn, pero acabas de cavar tu tumba –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de levantarse rápidamente de su silla –la cena ahora parecía haber sido olvidada completamente, aunque estuviera a medias–, tomarla por la cintura y escapar hacia su cuarto, cerrando sin cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

Se dejó caer con ella aún entre sus brazos sobre la amplia cama matrimonial, aprisionándola entre el mueble y su cuerpo. No tardó en besarle el cuello apresuradamente, percibiendo con cada nuevo toque como la piel de su amada rubia se erizaba ante el contacto. ¿Hacía cuánto que no tenían un tiempo para ellos? No mucho realmente, pero Soul amaba tenerlo y sabía que Maka igual; sus frágiles manos recorriéndole la espalda seductoramente se lo confirmaban.

La presencia del otro comenzó a nublar los sentidos de los amantes, haciéndolos olvidar casi todo a su alrededor. El calor entre ambos no había aminorado con los años y cuando parecía comenzar a mermar la intensidad del deseo del otro, ambos lo evitaban con pequeños actos que intensificaba su amor tanto carnal como espiritual. Se amaban y no tenían pudor en demostrárselo de una y mil maneras, viendo el fruto de aquello en sus amados niños.

Y, sin embargo, su momento privado repentinamente se vio interrumpido por un extraño aroma que se filtraba paulatinamente al interior del cuarto.

¿Humo?… ¡Humo!

–¡La cocina! –exclamó repentinamente Soul, recordando que, en su esmero por complacer a Maka, había estado haciendo toda una presentación espectacular de la cena que incluía varias cosas inflamables como servilletas de tela que con una mísera llama que las tocara se quemaban.

Ambos se levantaron como resortes y cuando Soul abrió la puerta, pudo contemplar como un humo gris tocaba el techo y descendía lenta y peligrosamente hacia el suelo. Aún no debía ser algo grave o irreparable, pensó, pues el volumen del humo no era demasiado extenso y aún podían respirar normalmente, aunque con cierta incomodidad.

–¡La habitación de Maya está contigua a la cocina! –el horror en la voz y el rostro de Maka les quitó el alma de un golpe, corriendo ambos en la misma dirección, pero con distintos propósitos. Soul, aunque quería ir con su hija, sabía que tenía que apagar lo que sea que se estuviera quemando, y Maka iría inmediatamente al cuarto de Maya, pues con la cercanía de su alcoba a la cocina, debía de ser la primera en sentir el incendio. Empero, lo que encontró no se asemejó a nada de lo que ella hubiera imaginado nunca.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, aunque no completamente, y notó casi de reojo que tenía diversos rayones que se asemejaban a cortadas y que una de ellas era lo suficientemente profunda como para traspasar la madera.

–¡Maka! –la voz de Soul acercándose hizo que volteara y lo encarara, viendo como sonreía despreocupadamente, quitándole inmediatamente el desagradable peso al ambiente– En resumen, además de quemarse la cena, no hubieron daños muy graves. Sólo fue un susto grande que pasamos. ¿Y Maya?

Al no verla en brazos de la Albarn, se detuvo en seco e internamente se alarmó, pero la voz de Blair, curiosamente no gatuna y seductora como solía ser, despejó su mente y acalló a su inquieto espíritu; el de ambos.

–No se preocupen. Están bien, ambos –informó calmadamente trayendo a ambos Evans en brazos, ambos abrazados a los brazos de la mujer con miedo– Sólo se asustaron, nada más. Este niño está muy atento a lo que pasa en la casa, incluso dormido. Se dio cuenta antes de ustedes, aunque era algo obvio. Ustedes estaban demasiado idos como para percatarse, ¿no? –su sonrisa pervertida y el destello pícaro de sus ojos ámbar provocó un profundo sonrojo en ambos, que intentaron disimular fallidamente, especialmente por su desarreglo y por el hecho que Soul estaba sin camisa.

–Gracias Blair, pero… ¿dónde estaban? –preguntó Maka al tomar a uno de sus niños, mientras Soul era asfixiado y babeado por su niña menor.

–Encontré a Soul-chan enfrente de esta puerta intentado abrirla. Tengo que admitir que ni con la hoja de su brazo podía alcanzar la perilla y con su fuerza, las cuchilladas no romperían la madera de la puerta. Aún no sé cómo se hizo el agujero, pero vi salir por aquí la punta de otra hoja de guadaña –dijo viendo los rallones que había provocado en la perilla de metal de la puerta al rozarla con la punta de la filosa hoja de su brazo y señalando el pequeño pero ligeramente alargado tajo que tenía la madera que servía como mira para observar el interior del cuarto.

Ambos intercambiaban atónitas miradas entre Blair y Soul, quien yacía dormido en el regazo de su madre, como no pudiendo comprender lo que les había dicho. ¿Hoja de guadaña? ¿Cuchilladas?

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó la gata mágica sin recibir respuesta, aburriéndose y transformándose en felina para ir a recostarse sobre el sofá y terminar su cena de pescado.

Tras varios minutos pegados al suelo, sin moverse y sin articular palabra alguna, Soul y Maka se dirigieron a su habitación cuando el primero se despabiló al sentir su pecho demasiado mojado por la baba de la durmiente niña.

Decidieron dormir con sus hijos, pues no querían pasar otro susto como el de recién. Los dejaron en medio de la cama y ambos se cambiaron para luego acostarse a los extremos, protegiéndolos con aquel mero acto. Ambos Soul estaban juntos, mientras que Maka acunaba a Maya, quien seguía babeando como perro.

–Al parecer tenemos un par de armas por acá… ¿no te parece?

–Qué pena… yo quería que Maya-chan fuera una técnico como yo. Que fuera mejor que yo –decía en voz queda con una sonrisa de nostalgia ante su sueño perdido, mientras jugaba delicadamente con una de las manos de su hija– Pero será la mejor arma. Mejor que tú, Soul –agregó emitiendo una risilla apenas audible, pensando en qué diría su pequeño Soul si la escuchara. Su padre era su modelo a seguir y su orgullo no le permitiría ser vencido por su hermanita.

–Quizás, pero espero que no se peleen por ver quién era mejor –era utópico decir eso, pero soñar era gratis.

Guardaron un minuto de silencio, disfrutando la paz y calidez del momento que reinaba. Sin dejar de acariciar paternalmente a Soul y a Maya, ambos entrelazaron la mano que tenían libre con la del otro, apretándola inconscientemente antes de separarse para imitar a los niños y sumergirse en el mundo de Morfeo.

–¿Se lo diremos a Shinigami-sama mañana? –cuestionó Maka arropando a toda su familia reunida en una sola y enorme cama.

Soul se tomó un segundo para contestar, esbozando una sonrisa, de esas que sólo él sabe dar, y respondió cerrando los ojos– Aún no.

Ahora entendía la insistencia de su silencio. Era un juego divertido que brindaba una sensación de poderío al ser ellos los que guardaban la verdad del asunto.

_El secreto era delicioso y era de ellos. Sólo de ellos._


End file.
